Down On One Knee, Hoping You'll Say Yes To Me
by gleeklover527
Summary: Santana decides that it's time for her to make Rachel an official Lopez. Ring shopping wouldn't be complete without Maria and Kylie. What will Rachel say? Follow up to "Who Says You Can't Go Home" and "Rachel Berry, Love Guru, Santana Lopez, Silent Partner"


Santana looked down in the case with her brow furrowed. She bit her lip glancing at each option; occasionally pointing at one to be held up to the light. Shaking her head for at least the 12th time she sighed.

"Oh come on Santana! It's not that fucking hard, just pick one!"

"Has to be perfect Maria."

"Can you say more than five words at a time?" Her cousin complained only to have narrowed eyes staring back at her, "Fine! Do you want some help?"

"Thought that's why you came."

"I'm calling in back-up," Taking out her phone she hit number one on her speed dial, "Babe come meet me at Harrison's. Yeah I'm here with Santana. Yes that's what we're looking for."

Maria held out the phone and Santana heard the scream shaking her head with a slight smile. Hearing Maria mumble an I love you she thought about how lucky both of them were to have found girls that could handle them.

"Guess you told Kylie?"

"What was your first clue?"

"The screaming."

"Hey San."

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you. Ms Berry is a really nice woman and she makes you better. Can't wait for you guys to get married."

In a rare show of affection Santana hugged the other girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks little cousin."

"Now let's find the ring."

"Stop! Hold everything! I'm here now." Kylie exclaimed running toward them

"Babe its fine we didn't make a decision yet." Maria assured her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Santana what style are you thinking?" Getting no response she changed the question, "What cut of diamond do you want?"

When Santana and Maria exchanged a look the blonde sighed.

"Santana I know you have an idea of what you want. I just don't think you realize it."

"Not too big."

If Kylie was surprised that she was finally getting somewhere it didn't show, "How many carets do you want?"

"Five."

"Five?!" Maria let her mouth fall open in shock, "Thought you said you didn't want it big."

"That's not."

"Maria! If you're not going to be helpful then you can go."

"Really you're not gonna make me stay?"

"Nope you feel free to leave." When her girlfriend turned toward the door she smirked, "But just know that your best friend will be your right hand for the next few weeks."

Reluctantly Maria returned to the duo muttering under her breath about how unfair it was.

"Whipped." Santana whispered

"Says the 'badass' buying an engagement ring." Maria put air quotes around badass and Santana's jaw clenched in response.

"Santana come look at these." Kylie took her attention away from snapping the neck of the younger version of herself.

Walking away the singer's eyes lit up when she saw it. The perfect ring for the biggest night of her life. Pointing at it she picked it up and held it up to the light. 5 carats wasn't too pretentious and she knew that Rachel would be able to wear it at work without fear of losing a diamond.

"This one." The clerk nodded her head and placed it carefully into a box before making her way to the cash register to ring up the purchase.

"Did you even look at the price?"

"Why would I?" Santana looked legitimately puzzled by the question and Kylie swooned.

"Isn't it romantic Maria?"

"Sure babe."

"So you wouldn't be so devoted to finding me the perfect ring? You'd let money stop you?"

"No Kylie you know I would never." Whispering so low she was afraid Kylie couldn't hear her, "Plus you know I'm giving you Mami's ring."

Santana couldn't help but smile as she bought the ring; hearing Maria talk. The kid had her head on straight. Maybe if she hadn't been so stupid she could have had Rachel in high school. But the years had given her time to mature, become the person she'd always wanted to be. Rachel probably wouldn't have enjoyed being with a scared teenage version of herself. Taking the ring box her heart raced. She was really doing this. She was really going to propose.

"Alright so now the proposal." Kylie began as they stood outside the jewelry store.

"Already figured out." Taking out a few twenties she reached them to Kylie, "Date night's on me."

PEZBERRY-PEZBERRY-PEZBERRY-PEZBERRY-PEZBERRY-PEZBERRY-PEZBERRY-PEZBERRY

When Rachel entered Santana's apartment she was surprised to find it completely dark. She was sure Santana had said 7 o'clock. Pulling out her phone to read the text again she looked around for any sign of her girlfriend.

"San!" She called continuing her walk, "Santana!"

"Do you remember the first time we met up after high school?"

The voice startled her and she turned around to see Santana leaning against the nearby wall, face illuminated by a lamp.

"Of course I remember. It was your first show in New York."

"I saw you that night and I knew I had to have you. Which makes me sound like a Neanderthal but it's true. I remember I told my manager to come get you out of the crowd because I was taking you home." She pushed herself off the wall and began to make her way toward Rachel, "Do you remember that night?"

"Vividly." A chill ran through the teacher's body. That night had been full of passion. They had barely made it to the bedroom.

"I knew then I think."

"Knew what?" A puzzled expression crossed over Rachel's face

"That I loved you." Finally standing in front of her the singer took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"San, what are you..." She was cut off by Santana pressing a button on the remote and the lights turning on. The room was filled with moment from their time together. Pictures, presents, and notes covered practically every surface.

"Rachel, I know I'm not always great at telling you how I feel. But bear with me here. Every word of every song I've written in the past 4 years has been about you. I wish that I could explain to you how much you mean to me but there are not enough words. So I'm just gonna try and show you," Taking the box out of her pant pocket she heard Rachel gasp and saw her cover her mouth in order to muffle the sound, "Rachel Berry will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Letting out a breath Santana slid the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her fiancée.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too San." Breaking apart she looked at the ring, "It's beautiful."

"Kylie and Maria helped."

"We'll do something nice for them in return but right now," Rachel pulled her shirt over her head, "I think it's time for your reward. And just a hint I'm not wearing underwear."

"Best engagement present ever," Santana exclaimed picking her up and leading her to the bedroom.


End file.
